Gallery:Promotional images
}} Artwork that is used to promote Phineas and Ferb. Miscellaneous promotional images character photo.jpg|Offical Character Poster File:Phineas Ferb Perry surfing.jpg|One of the most recognized promotional images from the show. File:Phineas and Ferb carving their logo.jpg File:Agent P in a lab.jpg File:Phineas and Ferb characters.jpg|Flynn-Fletcher family File:PhineasArt.jpg|Phineas Flynn File:Candace with hands on hips.jpg|Candace Flynn File:FerbFletcher.jpg|Ferb Fletcher perry the platypus.jpg|Perry the Platypus doof promo.png|Heinz Doofenshmirtz File:Isabella promotional image 1.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro File:PnF cast and crew.png|Cast and crew Nemesis Halloween.png Phineas and Ferb Avengers Cosplay.png Phineas and Ferb and Perry and Irving.png Phineas and Ferb and Candace by Anthony Vukojevich.png Team Fireside by Anthony Vukojevich.png OWCA Proational Art by Anthony Vukojevich.png Phineas and Ferb Take Me Fishing.org by Anthony Vukojevich.png Phineas and Ferb Promotional Art Wierd Bicycle by Anthony Vukojevich.png Phineas and Ferb Promotional Art Submarine by Anthony Vukojevich.png Phineas and Ferb Promotional Art Carnival by Anthony Vukojevich.png Phineas and Ferb Got Milk ad 2.png Phineas and Ferb Got Milk Ad.png agent p.png street agents.png Phineas and Ferb Promotional Image Rollerskating.png Phineas and Ferb Promotional Image Sports.png Phineas and Ferb Take Me Fishing.org by Anthony Vukojevich.png Valentine gift for Jeremy.png Halloween Zombie Ferb.png Stock art Official images of characters and objects that may be different from the broadcast. Characters File:Phineas Flynn.png File:Phineas Flynn2.png File:Phineas Flynn3.png Picture 01.png Phineas2.png File:Phineas Flynn4.png File:Phineas Flynn5.png File:Phineas Flynn6.png File:Phineas Flynn7.png Phineas Flynn 18.png Phineas Smiling - Promotional Image.jpg Phineas 100.png File:Candace Flynn2.png File:Candace promotional image 1.png File:Candace promotional image 2.jpg File:Candace promotional image 3.png Candace5.png Candace6.png File:Candace7.png Candace8.png Candace Flynn8.png Cndaceperry.png Picture2.png File:Ferb Fletcher.png File:Ferb Fletcher2.png File:Ferb Fletcher3.png File:Ferb Fletcher4.png File:Ferb Fletcher5.png File:Ferb Fletcher6.png Ferb Fletcher 11.png Ferb Fletcher 14.png Ferb6.png Ferb rope.png Ferb tree.png Ferb mummy.png Ferb up.png Phineas_Ferb.jpg File:Perry the platypus.png Perry3.png Perry2.png File:Perry The Platypus.png File:Perry The Platypus2.png File:Perry The Platypus3.png File:Perry promo.png Agent-p-rope.png Perry Tuxedo Promotional Image.png Perry the Old Platypus Promotional Image.png Perry's Cirque du Lune Costume Promotional Image.png Picture3.png File:Heinz Doofenshmirtz promo image.png File:Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2.png File:DoofenshmirtzPnFArt.png Doofenshmirtz Viral Video.png File:Isabella1.png File:Isabella2.png File:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro3.png File:Isabella_Garcia_Shapiro_3.png File:Isabella4.png Isabella and Pinky.png Isabellacrush1.png File:Baljeet - promotional image 1.png Baljeet1.png File:Buford1.png Buford van stomm promotional image.png File:Buford2.png File:Stacy Hirano 2.png Picture18.png File:Jeremy Johnson.png File:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.png File:Jenny.png Carl karl.png File:Carl.png File:Agent P's Car.png File:Agent P's Scooter.png File:42.png File:Phineas and Ferb vector djfdk.png Christmasdoof.png Christmascandace.png Christmasphineas.PNG Perry the Platypus Fedora Gift Promotional Image.png Phineas, Ferb and Candace Christmas Promotional Image.png Perry the Platyborg.png 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png 2nd dimension candace small.png 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Alt.Phineas.png 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png Surf.png promo Irving.png Ferb Fletcher Doof Dynasty Promotional Image.png Phineas Flynn Excaliferb Promotional Image.png Aliki_Mandy.jpg Mission Marvel - Thor.png Mission Marvel - Whiplash.png Mission Marvel - Venom.png Mission Marvel - M.O.D.O.K..png Marvel - Red Skull.png Mission Marvel - Spider-Man 2.png Mission Marvel - Spider-Man.png Mission Marvel - Iron Man 2.png Mission Marvel - Iron Man.png Mission Marvel - Hulk 2.png Mission Marvel - Hulk.png Mission Marvel - Thor 2.png Mission Marvel - The Beak.png Mission Marvel - Dr. Doofenshmirtz.png Mission Marvel - Perry 3.png Mission Marvel - Perry 2.png Mission Marvel - Perry.png Mission Marvel - Candace and Perry 2.png Mission Marvel - Candace and Perry.png Mission Marvel - Candace.png Mission Marvel - Ferb.png Mission Marvel - Phineas.png Mission Marvel - Candace and Thor.png Mission Marvel - Candace 2.png Major Monogram Promotional Image.png Ferb as Jeremy.png Perry the Triceratops.png Stacy Hirano promotional image.png Candace Flynn in Hawaiian Vacation Attire.png Phineas in Swim Trunks.png Ferb in Swim Trunks.png 360px-Dr._Heinz_Doofenshmirtz2.png Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel M.O.D.O.O.F. .png Phineas and Ferb and Candace-Vamoire Ghost Werewolf.png Where's Perry Candace and Elephant.png Summer Vacation Summerizer These are from Summer Vacation Summerizer, which uses some of the stock art. File:Phineas Swim Trunks.png File:Candace Bikini.png File:Candace Queen Wahinni.png File:Candace Flynn8.png File:Ferb Swim Trunks.png File:Ferb Hawaiian Garb.png File:Major Monogram.png File:Linda Flynn.png File:Lawrence Fletcher.png File:Isabella Swimsuit.png File:Baljeet Swim Trunks.png File:Buford in Swim Trunks.png File:Jeremy Swimsuit.png File:Fireside Girls Stand Together Art.png Isabella Fireside Girl.png File:Island_Native_Girl.png File:Island_Native_Boy.png File:Heinz_Doofenshmirtz_5.png File:Grandpa_Clyde_Flynn_Image.png File:Norm_the_robot_man.png File:Meap.png File:Mitch.png File:Perry_Image.png File:Sally - Summerizer image.png File:Pinhead Pierre.png File:PP_Otter_Image.png File:Biff.png File:Balooney.png File:Head Statue.png File:Tiki House.png Episode promotional images Images from an episode may be shown before it airs. Some scenes are not in the episode. File:Rollercoaster promotional image.png|"Rollercoaster" File:Paf019.png|"Flop Starz" File:S'Winter Snowboarding.png|"S'Winter" File:Mummy promo.jpg|"Are You My Mummy?" File:Paf041.png|"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." File:Candace_and_estatua.jpg|"Greece Lightning" File:LakeNose-promo.jpg|"The Lake Nose Monster" Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Nosey.png File:PnF Christmas Special Art.png|"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" File:Did a really good job.jpg|"She's the Mayor" File:Mayorpromo2.jpg File:Lemonade1.jpg|"The Lemonade Stand" File:Lemonade2.jpg Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You Promotional Art by Anthony Vukojevich.png|"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" sbty zombie version.png|"Summer Belongs to you" zombie version. File:Pnf, Albert, and Irving at convention.JPG|"Nerds of a Feather" File:Candace with Ducky.jpg File:Fantasy vs. Sci-Fi.JPG File:PnF with Clive Addison.JPG File:Canderemy-Rover.jpg|"Canderemy" Fletcher.JPG|"My Fair Goalie" Fletcher versus Fletcher.JPG candace id.jpg|"Monster from the Id" Where's Perry Highly Unconventional Vehicle by Anthony Vukojevich.png|"Where's Perry?" Phineas and Ferb Where's Perry Promotional Art by Anthony Vukojevich.png|"Where's Perry?" Where's Perry On the savannah.png Where's Perry-Perry and OWCA Africa.png|"Where's Perry? (Part Two)" Where's Perry-Evil Carl's Robots.png kinderlumper.jpg|"Der Kinderlumper" To return to the page for Phineas and Ferb, click here. Promotional images